


Mine.

by everyhowlmarksthedead



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyhowlmarksthedead/pseuds/everyhowlmarksthedead
Summary: @arvedua asked: I love your ideas, so anything with Bishop & smut apriciated! Angry Bishop is so hot 😁😁😁
Relationships: Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy. English isn’t my first language, I’m sorry if I have some mistakes with grammar.

There’s a lot of noise inside the clubhouse. The Stockton Charter came for the weekend, so a party had to happen. You have an arm on Oscar’s left shoulder, while he has a hand supported on you low back. Talking with the guys, laughing and having fun, drinking beer and tequila shots. But you can feel a persistent look, from the other side of the room. You know Bishop isn’t very happy about the fact you two have that kind of friendship, but you grew up together even if he’s twenty years older than you.

You don’t feel uncorfontable when he gives you some caresses above the tight dress, but the tension on air could be cut with a knife.

“Club’s shit away. If you keep touching my girl, like she’s yours, you’re gonna regret it”.

The guys turn around, you too frowning. El presidente of Mayans tries to look calm, with a fake smile in his lips having a sip of the beer. Taza and Tranq are looking the shorter a little embarrassed, covering their own eyes with a hand. Bishop is not the kind of jealous man, but sometimes his insecurities with you talk for him. He thinks you deserve someone better than him, but he’s very wrong and you love be all the time remembering him.

“Man, she’s like my young sister, ‘fuck is wrong with you?” Oscar says, putting his hands behind the back in a defensive position.

“Then I’m sure you’re into incest”.

Your anger is consuming you, looking at the oldest with pursed lips and unbelief. You can’t believe something like this is truly happening. No one says nothing, not even in your favor. Roll your eyes with a snort, shaking your chin without a word, walking outside with big steps. You’re done with this bullshit of being the alpha male of the pack and you being the only piece of meat to eat.

“(Y/N)! Hey, where you goin’, uh?” Bishop’s voice follows you in your way to the scrapping office, where you have your stuff and the car parked. You don’t turn, walking faster and going upstair two by two steps.

Talk to him at this moment is not an option, or you will punch him in the face. You feel ashamed after those non-sense words he said. You look for the keys inside your bag, when the door behind your back is closed loudly.

“I’m talkin’ you”, he demands putting a hand on your forearm to force you to turn.

“Leave me alone, Bishop. You’re a fucking asshole”, you slap his hand off of you, huffy.

He pushes you towards the desk, making you sit on it with his hands on your tights. He between your legs, starting to kiss you with fury. His tongue fighting yours, and your hands all over his nape and head. You hate when he thinks that you could find someone else better than him. But you have to say that anger sex is better than anything.

Before you know it, he slices two fingers inside you and a soft moan is leaving your throat against his mouth.

“Fuck, you’re so wet, cariño”, he groans on your lips. Your foreheads are together and your breathes are shaky. “Open your eyes, baby, look at me”.

You fulfill his order while your voice is loudly with his hand fingering you faster. Your legs trembled, one around his hips 'cause you wanna feel him near, with no distance between both.

“Shit, Bishop…”

“You like, uh?” He smiles proud of what he makes you feel, nodding vigorously, bitting your inner lip. He’ll not stop. Your hips moving at the same way his fingers does, harder, deeper. “You’re mine, say it”

“Solo tuya…” Gasps in his neck leaving some furtive kiss, dragging your teeth on his skin. “Bish… I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum”, you whisper into his ear, bitting the lobe.

He knows. He knows every inch of your body, every reaction, like he studied you before with full attention on it. He loves the way you fall apart with a simple touch. Kisses you again a little bit slowly, listening the dirty sound his fingers provoke by colliding with your wet pussy. You’re so fucking near. Your legs shaking constantly and an electric sensation running over your back, wich disappear when he goes off of your legs.

“Not today, cariño”, he laughs huskily taking a cleenex to clean his fingers.

You can’t believe he’s gonna leave you there, like he’s punishing you for what happened. “I swear to god, Obispo, you’re going to finish the job. Or you will not touch me again in your fucking life”.

He lays his back against the wall, opening you the frontdoor with clear intentions. Your heart is beating fast, looking for some air to fill your lungs. Blood boiling, anger increasing in silence. You nod one time, putting down your dress till cover your reddened thighs. Passing by his side, with your bag in a shoulder, he stops you. A strong arm in the waist pushes you into the office again.

“ 'hell you think you’re goin’?”

“Go fuck yourself, Bishop”, you slap him again, trying to free out. But is stronger than you, so has time to close the door again and take you to the nearest chair. He sits on it, forcing you to sit on his lap.

“No, I’m gonna fuck you, cariño”, he shakes his head with a serious grin. Of course he isn’t let you go without being satisfied. You kiss him again desperate, needed of him.

He strains a hand between your bodies and you know that isn’t anything better than the sound his zipper does going down. While your tongues fights in a wet battle, he manages to pull apart your panties and sink into you. His name in your loudly moan resonates in the office.

“Ride me, mi amor…” He asks anxious kissing your neck. Your hips dance on his lap, moving top and down without stopping. He’s hard and you’re so tight, the perfect connection that drives you crazy. Feels like you can touch the sky every time Bishop fucks you or makes you love or however you prefer to call it. He knows you better than anyone.

A quickly is always welcome, especially when he wanna make you sure who you belong to, more for his insecurities than for you. “No one could touch me just like that, Bish’… Fuck… I love you”, you whisper in his ear, when you two are so fucking close of a heavy orgasm. “Cum inside me, baby… I need to feel you”.

“Your wishes are orders”, he says as well as he can, holding you in his arms to push you more into him. Every move is faster than the previous, harder and angriest, and you like it. How couldn’t.

He doesn’t say a word, you neither. Your gasps and moans talk for both. Someone walking near could hear you shouting out his name without air, and its makes you feel more horny. Your screams find his when he fill you cumming at the same time. And it’s really wonderful how it feels, bitting his inner lip till the metallic taste of blood appears. Bishop roars against your mouth, kissing you with hungry, while you start to move slowly and deeper to enjoy the last lunges. Always the best, when you’re really satisfied and your man is happy.

“You’re such a… fool, if you think I’m gonna leave you for anyone else”, you say finally, touching his nose with yours in a soft caresse.

“I know, (Y/N)”.


End file.
